


Nostalgia

by AvengetheDirection



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengetheDirection/pseuds/AvengetheDirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically it could be any fandom... but I like The Avengers!</p><p>Nostalgic scene..basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This can imply any female in any fandom but I feel like it works with The Avengers, any of the female characters!

It’s 1 Am.  
The sky is dark, outlines barely visible. A sense of nostalgia washes over her as thoughts begin to swirl around. Her room seems to become something, somewhere else. Thoughts, memories decorate the air. Everywhere she looks, a sloped bit of writing finds it’s home.

First day at Highschool.. Late night texts.. Friends from over three years ago…

_“I want to get away” “from where” “here”_

_“who’s she?” “My friend”_

_“This is my room”_

Flashbacks drift in the empty space but; it feels anything but lonely. Bittersweet feelings wash over her, now laying on her back. Somehow enjoying the time flying and her state of mind.

  
It’s 2 Am.  
She feels almost lost, as though she’s slipping between states of consciousness. Yet, she doesn’t mind the confusion, the drifting. Songs from years past are playing through her mind. A background noise. The soft sound of rain leaks into her mind, her train of thought running steadily.

pit pat pit

_“What are you listening to?” ‘Music”_

A smile winds itself onto her lips as past conversations replay.

_“Why are you smiling now?” “Some people are like clouds. When they leave it’s a beautiful day.”_

_“Where would you run away to?” “Wherever the sun is shining”_

_“You can’t do that” “I can, I have determination and hope”_

It’s 4 Am

And she’s never felt a better sensation than lost hope returning and inspirations from the past coming into view.

_“Change is painful, yet somehow beautiful”_

_“That’s why we all need something bittersweet”_

Maybe she could just stay like this.  
Maybe, just maybe, there’s peace in pain.


End file.
